


Make Me Scream

by romanee



Series: Filthy [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Omega/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega/Omega, PUBG AU, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: If you had asked Gavin, earlier in the morning, if he thought his day would involve getting fucked by his omega mate against a tree. He would've smiled with a dopey look on his face and said. "God I hope so. Have you seen Fredo?"Now, if you had asked him what he thought if while that was happening, in both his and Alfredo's ears, they could hear the heavy panting and grunting of their three alpha mates fucking each other – back at base where they were supposed to be looking out for danger for him and Alfredo. He would've choked on a laugh and said. "Well, I wouldn’t be surprised! We’re horny bastards!" And quietly would've added. "Bastards who love each other very much..."





	Make Me Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy the final installment of this mess of a pubg au! Hope yall liked it! And I hope yall enjoy this! <3

Watching through the scope, Gavin winced, holding back a light gag when, in great detail, the head of the person he was tracking for Alfredo popped like a balloon.  

"Bloody killer accuracy, Fredo. As always." 

Alfredo snorted. "Thanks, baby girl!"    

When Alfredo stopped talking, Ryan spoke up. "Looks like that was the last group in the area around you guys. Should be a breeze getting to the zone."  

"And if it's not? You got us?" Gavin teased. He lowered his gun and scurried back towards the little shack Alfredo had been hiding. Over the connection, he heard a light scuffle before Jeremy's voice yelled over Ryan's.  

"You and Fredo have three pairs of eyes looking out for you today, of course!"  

Gavin rolled his eyes, lips curling up into a smile as he pushed the door open. Alfredo was securing his sniper rifle across his back and winked at him.  

Alfredo's voice went up a pitch as he addressed their alpha's. "Our heroes!" He clapped his hands together and kicked his foot up for dramatic effect despite knowing their alphas couldn’t even see it. However, it didn’t stop them from making equally mocking happy sounds.  

Gavin laughed, leaning against the door while Alfredo chuckled. He linked their arms together and lead them out of the shack and back into the outdoors.   

"Seriously though, you guys don’t have to do this. Take the day off like you're supposed to. Gav and I got this!"  

Ryan, Jeremy, and Michael spoke over each other, loud scrambling of reassuring them that the three of them were more than happy to help out this way since they couldn’t physically be there.  

Gavin shared a looked with Alfredo.   

"Well for the time being, if we're alone like you said, Ry, then keep the line on!" Gavin offered, sliding his hand down Alfredo's arm and interlacing their fingers together. His other hand settling on top of his pistol. "We can catch up!"    

- 

They didn’t catch up like Gavin wanted, but as they strolled – not really, but Gavin could imagine it was a forest date – through the clearing it was quiet between Alfredo and him. Occasional hand squeezes here and there, but for the most part, they stayed in a comfortable silence listening to Ryan's breathing in their ears along with Michael and Jeremy muttering to each other.  

For a while, Gavin simply looked around enjoying the natural beauty of the forest without people setting explosives off when Alfredo started pulling him close. Gavin looked at him questioningly and the look on Alfredo's face sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn’t smug, but it was the look he gave Gavin after they'd fooled around before letting their alphas join in.  

"Fredo..." 

"So, you and Jeremy huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Gavin choked on nothing. "Enjoy making our alpha putty and desperate from watching you fucking yourself open with a gun?"  

_"Fredo!"_      

Somewhere behind the blood rushing in his ears, Gavin could hear Ryan swallowing, hushing Michael and Jeremy as they crowded around him.   

It was by far the last thing Gavin expected to come first while they were in the middle of a match where at any given moment they could be shot at. Which, really, he shouldn’t be all that surprised considering the sex-escapades that have happened more than a few times. But Gavin could feel his face heating up in embarrassment as he fumbled over his tongue trying to form words. And Alfredo, bless him, nuzzled his nose in Gavin's hair amused with his sudden bashfulness.  

The soft touches hardly eased Gavin's heart; did the exact opposite, actually.   

"What? Were my teachings enough or did Jeremy still have to help you stretch yourself for his knot?" Alfredo all but purred into his ear as he untangled their fingers and wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist, pulling him closer.  

Gavin licked his lips, eyeing Alfredo's mouth then trailed down his neck to his arm all the way down to his hand still holding his pistol. Ready for a gunfight at any given moment. Except, the first thing Gavin thought of was all the dirty things Alfredo could do to him with it.  

It was hot, sue him.  

"Oh wait!" Gavin perked up, dragging his eyes back up Alfredo's body to meet his eyes.   

"You should've still been open plenty for him since an hour before we all left since I fucked you with our practice gun, no?"  

_He's_ _fishing for details_ _._   

And by god, Gavin wanted to gush. Wanted to tell Alfredo how wonderful it felt to feel in control of their alpha while getting fucked good. He wanted to fall on his knees and give Alfredo a blow job in thanks for being so patient with him while he learned how to be more adventurous with sex outside their bedroom.  

But he was too aware of their alphas listening in; knowing that the only reason why they were as quiet as they were was so they didn’t miss a damn thing he and Alfredo might say.  

His hands covered his face and he groaned.    

"How 'bout this then. Did you think of our practice session? While he fucked you with a real gun, did you moan out my name or did you scream for Jeremy?"  

Gavin gasped and shivered, Alfredo's hand tugged the bottom of his shirt up and started dragging his nails across his stomach and sides. Squirming, Gavin pressed his body closer to Alfredo's side on instinct. A little moan slipping past his lips when Alfredo kissed him behind the ear. His toes curled in his shoes and his eyes fluttered shut.  

Swallowing, Gavin reached his hand up grabbed Alfredo's wrist, stilling it. "Of course I did, how could I not imagine you watching me – watching Jeremy fuck me? That little session was what pushed both our heats to their limit." They stopped walking now and Gavin used the moment to turn in Alfredo's arms, wrapping himself around his omegas in every which way possible. "The whole plane ride, heck, before that when we were still with our alphas, my heat was buzzing under my skin. Screaming and begging for one of our alphas to shove me into a wall and fuck me till I couldn’t remember my name."  

He pulled Alfredo down for an open mouth kisses and they both moaned into it, Gavin dragged his fingers through Alfredo's hair at the same time as Alfredo's fingers gripping his hips. When he pulled back Alfredo nipped at his lips but let him breathe. 

"So vulgar, Gav. I like." Alfredo kissed his swollen lips, rubbing soothing circles into his sides and started chuckling. 

"What?" Gavin could feel his face warming.   

Alfredo shook his head, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, babe, you tried something new and from the sound of it, you two enjoyed yourselves.  _A lot_." He rubbed their foreheads together and Gavin sighed in content tilting his head back, offering up his throat. When a strained voice brought them back to the present.  

"Uh... blue zone is gonna be creepin' up on you guys." Jeremy's voice cracked and it made Gavin feel smug. "Should get moving." 

Gavin hummed and Alfredo made a sound of confirmation, but not before leaning in and giving him one last slow kiss. They untangled themselves from each other and started jogging.  

Alfredo stayed a bit in front of him when he called over his shoulder and Gavin's heart skipped a beat.  

"Once we get to the new zone, and we take care of anyone around, I'll tell you all about how Michael and Ryan took care of me!"   

- 

Body shaking, Gavin spread his legs further for Alfredo while he rubbed against his cock through his pants, panting hard and hanging on Alfredo's every word. 

_Thank_ _Christ_ _there was only one team to get rid_ _of_ _, bloody hell._   

"I don’t like giving up control. I like to give 'em a playful fight before they get this ass. But this time around I wanted to be stuff full and thoroughly  _fucked_  without any sort of fight." Gavin nodded along, cooing. "I'll be honest, a lot of it's a blur and fuzzy. What I do remember is giving myself to Michael, being at his mercy as we basked in each other's pleasure while Ryan's scent settled around us." Alfredo thumbed Gavin's cock hard, smiling at his broken moan. "Both comforting and riling us up."  

He undid Gavin's pants, teasing the skin of above his waistband with one hand while the other massaged his thigh. The hand playing with his underwear slide over the soft material and stroked his cock in long slow motions, causing Gavin's body to twitch and squirm.   

"I know I didn't have to put on a show for them, but I couldn’t help myself." He leaned forward and sucked on Gavin's collarbone till he was satisfied. "I don't really remember all that I did, but Ryan. God, Ryan was just, just such a good alpha watching over Michael and me as we got lost in one another. Watched as Michael took me all for himself and didn’t even complain once."  

Gavin's legs twitched at the images his imagination supplied for him. "Sounds –  _ah_ _Fredo_ , amazing! I'm –"     

 

**XxX**  

 

Jeremy held his face in his hands while their omegas conversed. Face red and cock straining in his pants from remembering his time with Gavin. Gavin  _had_  ruined him and to know his omega had also thought of Alfredo while they fucked made him feel better, and Jeremy couldn't help himself from already planning for their next heat. If he had to, he'd beg Ryan and Michael to let him have both their omegas to himself on the first day.  

But his current problem that had his face burning?  

Both Michael and Ryan were looking at him like what he and Gavin did was the pinnacle of impressive feats. Which for them, it was. No matter how much kinky shit he did with Alfredo or how experimental he got with his fellow alphas, he and Gavin were the vanilla ones in the bedroom when it was just the two of them. It was a nice change of pace from the other three. Being slow and thorough with their touches, be it rough or soft, made things feel like they were the only two in the world that mattered.  

So, when he had gotten up to the room and saw Gavin opening himself up for him in such a way, it felt like a momentous moment for them. In the heat of the moment, of course, thoughts of it being meaningful weren't at the forefront of his mind exactly, but now looking back on it, it was a big step for them.   

On either side of him, Ryan and Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulder and his waist, respectively, and kissed him on his cheeks.  

"I was gonna tell you guys... I just." Jeremy shrugged, face still buried in his hands. "Wanted to relish in the memory myself a bit longer?" He knew they'd understand and wouldn’t be mad at him for not telling them sooner, they all did this, kept their moment together with their omegas to themselves until they were ready to let the others in.  

Michael bit his ear and Jeremy jumped, hands falling into his lap, his back stiff. "Soooo, since they're talking about it, or more, Fredo is, wanna tell us?"  

Jeremy shivered at Michael continuous bites and Ryan's hand working through tense muscles on his neck.  

"Embarrassed..." He mumbled, "I - I know I have no reason to be, but. It was  _Gavin_. And we were in public where others most definitely smelled us and followed our scents. Which isn't new! But I was with Gavin so it was new!" He looked at them, face flushed, "I was so taken by him that he took charge of keeping us safe, like. Fuck you guys. It was hot!" His voice turned into a whine and Ryan shushed him, kissing his temple while Michael grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a slow kiss.  

Jeremy moaned into Michael's mouth the same time a moan echoed through the speakers and all three of them jumped. Realizing it was Gavin and Alfredo, Jeremy licked his lips at the thought of them but pushed it away for the time being and struggled over to the microphone. On the way, he could feel his alphas stares burning his skin and his cock twitched in his pants.  

- 

His cock throbbed in his pants, now steadily leaking and forming a stain on the front from listening to Gavin's choked breathy moans. But seeing Micahel and Ryan become flustered messes over Alfredo's retelling of their fuck fest was beautiful.  

Jeremy leaned back, unbuttoning his pants and squeezed himself over his underwear. "Wanna talk about it?" He snarked. 

Michael pouted. "I'm in a similar boat as Fredo... I don’t remember much other than well, Fredo, Fredo, more Fredo; and Ryan trying to keep us under control?" He glanced at Ryan for confirmation and when their alpha nodded, still red in the face, Michael smiled, taking slow sure steps towards Ryan. 

"He was such a good Alpha, Jeremy. You should've seen him. Not letting mine and Alfredo's rutting cloud his mind." Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and instinctively Ryan wrapped his around Michael's waist, rubbing their nose together before Michael pushed his head under Ryan's chin. The room filling with their combined scent in no time as their hands wandered over every inch of skin they could reach.  

Groaning, Jeremy worked himself through his underwear. Torn between staying put and watching his mates or joining them so they could make out.   

"Fuck! _S_ _hitshitshit_ , Fredo! I'm com –  _ah_!" 

All three of them snapped at attention and stared at the speakers, coming out of their high of each other and listening back in on what was happening with their omegas.  

Gavin's moans and Alfredo guiding him through his orgasm was like music to Jeremy's ears and a quick glance at his mates said they were enjoying it too. Ryan's hands went to Michael's ass and squeezed. Michael laughed, his arms tighten around Ryan's neck and he jumped, wrapping his legs securely around Ryan's waist.   

Ryan glanced at him and smirked, jerking his head towards the back room. Jeremy stood abruptly and with shaky legs, he hurried over to the back and rummaged around for a bottle of lube they all knew Alfredo left there for such an occasion.   

 

**XxX**

 

Alfredo buttoned Gavin's pants back up and kissed him on the cheek, kissing his omega's scent glands. Gavin whined, tilting his head to the side, his legs limp on either side of Alfredo.  

"You good, baby?"   

Gavin hummed and rubbed his cheek against Alfredo's when he didn’t go for his throat like Gavin wanted. His hands letting went down to unbutton Alfredo's pants and he laughed.  

"Nope, I don’t think so. We've gotta move soon." He helped Gavin to his feet and steadied him while looking out the window of the shack. "Hey, Ry, you boy's there or still busy?"  

He helped Gavin up and snickered at the deep moan reverberating in his ear followed by a hissed,  _"Michael!"_  At the same time as Michael gasping a moan that sounded a lot like Jeremy's name.  

Ryan grunted, "Here, barely, but here."  

"Great! We still good or did the new zone move farther away?"  

Gavin tongued his neck and he tilted his head to the side for him to continue.  

"Fine." He sucked in a breath. "Michael, I swear – hold on! Jeremy distract him with your mouth better! Um, keep going north, uh, northwest and you'll be good." 

"Thank you, lovely Ryan!"  

"Thanks, Ry." 

Ryan groaned in response and they could hear a slap of skin on skin and Michael screaming,  _yes!_ and choked moans from Jeremy _._                   

 Alfredo grabbed Gavin's hand and tugged him along when he whined and tried to slip his hand down his pants. "Come on now, faster we are, the quicker I can get back to you."  

Gavin's eyes sparkled. "Fuck me?" 

Alfredo laughed. "If that's what you want!"     

- 

Alfredo was covered in blood and rock hard in his pants.  

The blood problem being from having to beat their attacker with the end of his rifle because apparently, he had less ammo than he thought. He was hard because his alphas were really going at it. Alfredo was sure Ryan and Jeremy made Michael come at least three times now.    

Shaking the thought away for the time, Alfredo pulled his shirt over his head, smearing blood over his torso and winced. Gross.  

"Gav, you still have that extra shirt you found? I need it." He tossed his ruined shirt and turned around expecting Gavin to come out from hiding, but when he didn’t his pulse picked up.  

"Gavin."  

A loud moan made him jump. Before he could tell Ryan this was no time to be fucking, Michael beat him to the punch.  

"Don’t worry Fredo, Gavvy's kept himself busy and is a little distracted." He grunted then cursed. "Better go fuck our needy boy."  

Ignoring how totally fucked Michael sounded, Alfredo rubbed his hand over his chest to calm his heart and hurried over to the tree he left Gavin. 

 And if he wasn’t hard before, he was now.  

" _Fredo,_  please! They're –  _ah_ _!_ "  

Alfredo hushed Gavin, settling between his legs and pulling Gavin's hand away from his cock. Gavin whined but didn’t put up a fight, simply turned his head so Alfredo could bite his throat while he worked his pants off him and undid his own.

     

**XxX**  

 

Gavin squeaked Alfredo's name and the three alphas moaned in near perfect unison at the sound of their omegas fucking.  

Ryan slumped against the table and steadied his breathing, jerking himself off slow to the sounds of Michael and Jeremy growling at each other. Alfredo chanting Gavin's name over and over again sent a pleasant chill down Ryan's spine. His cock twitching at the little breathy coos coming from both Alfredo and Gavin as they spurred each other on. Ryan was sure he heard his and the other two alphas names slipping out of Alfredo's mouth and he could only imagine what filthy things he was whispering into Gavin's ear.   

Saliva pooled in his mouth and Ryan forced his hand to still, squeezing his cock around his knot.  

Huffing, Ryan leaned back in his chair, head lolling to the side. Watching Michael finger fuck Jeremy over the desk right next to the microphone for their omegas to hear. Though Ryan was sure they were too wrapped up in each other to really hear what they were doing here, but with Alfredo, Ryan learned to expect the unexpected.  

Once he felt more in control of his body, Ryan let himself go and adjusted his pants, working himself back into his underwear. Pulling his pants back up he left the button and fly open while he made his way other towards his mates. 

He ran his fingers through Michael's hair, switching from gentle massaging to rough nail scratches on his scape. Ryan smiled when Michael leaned into his touch.  

Michael hummed at the attention Ryan was giving him, still more than a little hopped up on the attention he and Jeremy had given him a while ago. Ryan was sure that if he slipped his fingers between Michael's cheeks, he'd find a mix of his and Jeremy's come still inside him.  

But Michael's fingers in Jeremy slowed causing their mate pushed to back when they slipped out completely. Leaving Jeremy stretched and clenching around nothing but air.   

Jeremy whined, head dropping into his arms before he turned his head back towards them as far as his position would let him. "Guys, come on!"  

At the same time, Gavin screamed Alfredo's names, voice sounding ragged and near tears as he begged his omega to let him come. In an instant, Jeremy snapped his mouth closed keeping any other retort might've been on his tongue in.  Beside him, Michael snorted, leaning his head on Ryan's thigh before he got up and pressed himself against Jeremy's back, he leaned down and trailing kisses down the center of Jeremy's back. Following Michael's lead, Ryan stood close behind Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist. He stroked Michael's dick a few times then lined him up with Jeremy's twitching hole.    

Alfredo's voice contrasted with Gavin's as he described how good it felt to be inside the other and Ryan had to readjust himself again.  

While he did that, Michael looked over his shoulder at Ryan and winked, shaking his ass.  

"Fuck me with your fingers while I fuck Jeremy, yeah? Want you to knot me like you knot our omegas." 

How could Ryan say no to that? 

All the while, Jeremy was whining and desperately trying to push back on Michael's cock. 

- 

Ryan wasn’t sure how long Alfredo had been edging Gavin at this point, cause, on one hand, even Ryan was starting to feel bad for their omega. The zone kept getting smaller and smaller and around every new corner someone was trying to blow their heads off. Forcing Gavin and Alfredo to become more cautious. But the distressing part that was making Gavin whine constantly was that there were fewer moments for Alfredo to stop and fuck Gavin like he wanted. 

On the other hand.  

He and Michael had made a silent agreement that they wouldn’t let Jeremy come until Alfredo got Gavin off. And so far, their normally composed mate was squirming, moaning mess. Michael lead everything with his ruthless rutting, switching between painfully slow thrusts, that had Jeremy begging for more to fucking into Jeremy so hard, Jeremy wasn’t even in control of his hips while he fucked Ryan's mouth.   

Jeremy and Gavin's whinny sobs were louder than either any Alfredo, Michael or his moans as they begged for release. It was a heavenly sound, listening to their mates in such a state of debauchery. 

With one hand, Ryan dragged his nails down the sides of Jeremy's thigh, his mouth going slack as he opened it more for the next onslaught of thrusts from Michael. Drool spilled from the sides of his mouth and Ryan pawed at his hardening cock. Silently taken aback with how he could still get hard in the first place even after having come in and knotting Michael not twenty minutes ago. 

A loud bang rang out through the speakers that made them all jump. Ryan almost pulled off of Jeremy to make sure everything was okay, but Gavin whimpering Alfredo's name along with sounds of clothes being shifted around, Ryan deemed them fine and swallowed around Jeremy.  

"Fuck Ryan, whatever you're doing down there keep it the fuck up!" Michael growled. His hips snapped forward and all three of them moaned. Michael from being squeezed good by Jeremy, Jeremy getting fucked and having his dick sucked, and Ryan from feelings Jeremy's cockhead bumping against the back of his throat.  

Just as Jeremy's moans cracked and stuttered, Michael hissed as he slowed his thrusts and Jeremy choked on air at hard much air he inhaled when he pleaded with Michael to keep going. 

 

**XxX**

 

Alfredo slammed his back against the tree and Gavin could've cried from feeling his omegas cock fucking into him hard and fast. 

_Finally, finally, finally!!!_  

Gavin clawed at Alfredo's back, holding on for dear life.  

"So good, so  _fucking good_ and patient." Alfredo breathed into his ear. "A little whiny, but patient nonetheless, my Omega." And all Gavin could do was nod along dumbly as he bounced on Alfredo's cock as best he could in this position. 

Heavy panting from Jeremy made Gavin twitch around Alfredo. Hearing his alpha so fucked and ruined by their alphas made Gavin's head swim with fantasies. 

"Gonna let him come, Fredo?"  

Alfredo grunted. "Yea –  _ah_ , Mhm." He opened his mouth and locked his jaws into his shoulder and Gavin threw his head back. Broken cooing and undistinguishable noises spilled from Gavin's mouth. Jeremy's own sounds picked up, mixing with Michael telling him he was allowed to come now too.  

At Michael's words, Alfredo stopped and Gavin choked on his tongue, ready to actually cry when Alfredo's skillful fingers started jerking him off and Gavin's brain stopped working. He saw stars as he screamed Alfredo's name and somewhere behind the blood rushing in his ears he heard Jeremy shouting out Michael and Ryan's name.  

Soft kisses were planted all over his mouth and just about everywhere Alfredo could reach and Gavin hoped  Michael and Ryan were doing the same to Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
